Spider Family
by PeterNeedsAHugParker
Summary: Peter Parker is far from the only vigilante in New York. When people start to go missing, he has to trust the others to help bring everyone back. Hopefully alive.
1. A Small Explanation

**-Peter Parker's P.O.V-**

Hi, my name is Peter Parker and this is the only time that this story will be written in first person, because this is the only time that I am going to speak to you like this. In fact, the only reason I'm talking to you _directly_ is because you're going to need to be caught up if you're going to follow me with what's going to happen.

Still interested? Alright, let's go.

First, some of the information that you already know. I get sick when I was seven, and end up not being able to go with my mom and dad on some business trip they had to go on. They drop me off with Aunt May and Uncle Ben so they can watch me, and then they both leave… I never see them again. The bodies were recovered, but they were so mangled that an open-casket funeral was completely out of the question. With both my parents dead, I get adopted by my last living relatives Ben and May.

Three years later I'm ten and some therapist diagnosis me with Manic Depression. Big thing for a ten year old to wrap their head around. It took a long adjustment period. Luckily, my friends were there for me through most of it. I didn't exactly make it easy for them in the beginning since I didn't exactly tell them, but once I did they made sure to be there with me through the Bad Days.

Fast forward to the start of my freshman year of highschool. You know this part, my class goes on a field trip to Oscorp, (that one big company where my friend Harry is getting groomed to take over, and my _other_ friend Gwen interns) and I get bitten by that radioactive spider. Like I said, you know this part, so I don't have to go into detail.

Over the next few months I made some pretty stupid decisions. My enhanced metabolism made my mood stabilizers not work properly, and for about two and a half months I was pushing all my friends away. It felt like all of my days were Bad Days, and I felt like they, my friends, were to good for me. Like I didn't deserve them.

I started participating in underground fights to get some spare change, and I made some friends there who understood my Bad Days more. I got a reputation in doing the fights. I made friends who could do illegal things, but acted more like a Robin Hood with hacking skills so good they hacked the pentagon for fun a couple times. I was in a Bad Place, and those friends made the Bad Place slightly better. The Bad Days we're still Bad Days, but I didn't feel as if I was under quicksand trying to claw myself out.

Then Ben died. Shot dead while looking for me while I was out one night. My Bad Days became worse, I stopped going to the fights even if I kept in contact with my friends underground with an app I made. My Aunt took me back to another therapist who prescribed me a larger dose of medication that slightly worked, and I took two weeks off of school for the adjustment period.

Then, while I'm walking back home from school the first day I get back I run into a lady getting mugged. One thing leads to another, and then I'm swinging around as Spider-Man. My friends wedge themselves back into my life, and they slowly pull me out of my Bad Days.

Three months after Ben dies I get home to find my childhood hero _Tony Stark_ sitting in the middle of my living room. Then I find myself in Germany fighting my other childhood heroes after I look over the accords on the plane ride over and in the hotel. I had to read it over, M.J would have murdered me if I hadn't.

Two weeks after I get back from Germany with a super high-tech suit my friend _Harry FREAKING Osborn_ asks me out on a date. I mean, Brendon Urie was my bi awakening, but Harry just set it in stone after we started dating. May took my coming out as she does. The morning after I came out there was a cake that had pink, purple, and blue frosting on it. The cake itself was a whole new type of safety hazard, but the thought was nice.

I survive my freshman year, turn fifteen, and continue going steady with Harry. My Bad Days come and go, but my friends are always there to help me out. I don't have to go through them alone.

Sophomore year starts, and with that come homecoming. I save my decathlon team, I accidentally break a ferry, Mr. Stark takes aways my suit, and I have another series of Bad Days that my friends have to pull me out of. I defeat The Vulture (who turned out to be my friend Liz's dad), get new bad memories, and an actual internship at Stark Industries. My friend Miles teases both Harry and me about being Romeo and Juliet because of that. I don't think either of us actually mind that comparison, but M.J always points out how idiotic that love story is, and how Harry and I were to smart to both die at the end.

Aunt May finds out about me being Spider-Man, yells for what seems like hours but is only actually about ten minutes, and I get some ground rules for my night time activities. She yells at me in Italian, and I take it. I understand how much this must hurt her. To know her last living family member is doing something so dangerous. For a few minutes old thoughts of her abandoning me in the system because I'm not related to her by blood rear their ugly heads, but May's quick to knock them down when she sees the look in my eye.

A month later, and I'm actually pretty close with Mr. Stark. I have three other emergency suits, I work in the lab, and I get a mentor. I get to know some of the other interns, most of which are very nice, and I get medication that actually works with my metabolism. I even get close with Mr. Rhodey, Ms. Potts, and Mr. Happy.

Then Mr. Stark starts to slowly cut me off. At first it's me not coming over to the lab like I usually do. Following is when I actually go over there, I'm not allowed to go to the labs with him. Luckily, some of the interns that I know clear a space for me, so I can still work, but not like I used to be able to. I'm at least grateful that he didn't take the suit away, and I get to keep the spares.

Three months later it's mid-January and Harry isn't Harry anymore. He turned into something dubbed the Green Goblin, and he almost kills Gwen. He _would've _killed Gwen if Gwen hadn't revealed herself as Spider-Woman. The vigilante that had been swinging around for the past two months. Apparently she became Spider-Woman when one of the spiders bit her as she was working.

We defeat Har- we defeat the Green Goblin and hand him off to Gwen's dad. I take her back to May, so we can both be patched up, and we make a plan. I give her a Spidey-Com, and May swears to teach us basic first aid in frenzied Italian. Gwen makes me promise to see her at school the next day. I don't keep that promise, as I spiral into Bad Days yet again. I go back the next week, still in the process of recovering from my first heartbreak.

Two months pass, and I still haven't had any contact with Mr. Stark. My messed up mind decides that he's probably done with me, so I don't reach out, and I stop texting Happy. I still go to S.I to fix anything Gwen and I need fixed up, and that's about it. Gwen starts to date M.J, we defeat villains, and she becomes publicly known. We change one of my spare suits to be Gwen's suit of choice, and things take off from there. It's hard, but we get through it by late nights on the tip top of Queensboro Bridge eating Delmars. It's not perfect, but it's good. It's my new life.

Then one night we see another spider vigilante. He's sloppy, and it's obvious he doesn't know what he's doing. He's wearing a onesie that brings back memories of when I started out. We follow him, seeing if he knows we're following him, until something happens and the guy takes a nosedive. Gwen and I catch him, and bring him to one of our many safehouses we sometimes hide out in, and we check him over. We reluctantly take his mask off to find that it's our friend Miles Morales.

When he wakes up Gwen and I have to dodge a sloppy punch, and we quickly take our masks off as a sign of peace. An hour after him talking in quick Spanish, we decide to bring him back to my place. There, we all come to an agreement to help train Miles, and I give him a spare suit that he decorated in spray paint, a spider-com so he can keep in touch with me and Gwen during whenever, and a map of safe houses all around New York. KAREN ready to help him out and integrated in his suit as well as Gwen's.

When Miles comes out publicly in the beginning of April, there was a mix up of everyone thinking that I had had a costume change. That is, until all of us handled a bank robbery together, and Miles gets dubbed The Arachnid. Watching over Brooklyn like I do Queens, and how Gwen watches over Manhattan.

M.J somehow finds out that we're the three spider-themed vigilantes. Gwen swears up and down that she wasn't the one to tell her girlfriend. The only reason Miles and I believe her is because we know about M.J's ability to read people like it was nothing.

There. Now you're all caught up. Still interested? Good, because I have a feeling that things are about to change… and you might want to stick around to find out how.

* * *

_**AN: This is 100% not Infinity War or Endgame Compliant caus that.**_

_**I'll try to update once a week, but stuff happens.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! Remember to review, favorite, follow, and all that fun stuff. Until next time!**_


	2. The Devil and the Nurse

**-Peter's P.O.V-**

It's the beginning of May, so it's warm and that means Peter doesn't need to layer anymore. It had been discovered (by a very close call made by Miles that had the outcome of a warm cuddling session of three spider vigilantes) that spiders can't thermoregulate. Apparently that meant neither could Peter, Gwen, or Miles could either.

There's only a couple more weeks of school left, and even then Peter was vibrating with the

excitement of being able to sleep in. He could handle the summer homework, do that at his own pace.

"Where are you loser's going?" M.J asked Peter and Miles. The girls were standing side by side with their pinkies intertwined, facing the other two. The group themselves were standing at the staircase of the school. Everyone had long since left for home, but the group had Academic Decathlon, and usually waited for everyone to leave safely before parting ways.

"Dad's havin' me stay home tonight," Miles explained with a small grin, "It's one of the few times all of our schedules line up together, so we're using it to have a movie night."

"Patrol," Peter answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "May has the night shift, and I don't feel like doing any homework at the moment."

"Mood," Gwen chuckled, "But you better keep your grades up. No slacking just because the school year ends soon."

Peter laughed along with everyone else. It was one of his Better Days. Where his mood wasn't so high that it was a sign he was going to crash soon, but it wasn't so low that it was bad. It was just… better.

"Is that- Yeah, that's my ride," Miles grinned. We all looked over to see a police cruiser pull up to the curb. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal Miles' dad.

"Hey Miles. Miles' friends. How are you guys doing?" A chorus of goods answered him, and a few minutes later Miles was waving goodbye as the cruiser pulled away.

M.J and Gwen turned back to stare at me. "Stay safe," Gwen reminded. "Contact me if you need any help."

"I will, I will," Peter comforted. He really wouldn't. He knew that Gwen and M.J had a date that night that both of them had been looking forward to. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Another half lie. Peter had caught wind of a drug deal happening that night, and he was planning on stopping it. From the information he got, it wouldn't be too big, but it would have some information on other, _bigger_, things happening around.

M.J looked over him with scrutinizing eyes. "Sounds fake, but okay," She shrugged. "Stay safe, Loser."

Peter had been friends with M.J to know what she was saying. '_You're lying, but I trust you. So stay safe.'_

M.J had her own special brand of tough love.

"Of course I will," Peter started walking away backwards. "See you two on Monday."

A promise from him to them.

"You better, Parker," Gwen smirked, then she and M.J started walking the opposite direction. They waved, Peter waved back, then he turned around and started the walk to Delmars. It was looking to be a late night, and he was going to need food.

* * *

The subway he takes to get to his favorite sandwich place is crowded, and Peter gives the seat that he had managed to grab when he first got on to a woman carrying folders of paperwork.

"Thank you," She breathes, as she almost collapsed on the seat. She's blond, with blue eyes, and a nervous energy around her. Her fingers fidget with the corners of the folder, and she's quick to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No problem," Peter sends her a nervous smile. Hopefully he can calm her down by showing that he's an awkward mess too. "Need any help with those papers?"

She smiles back, a nervous look in her eyes, and Peter wonders what he said wrong. He recognized the look of course. When he walks people home because they noticed they were being followed, or when he stays with others after something bad has happened as Spider-Man. "No, it's okay. Thank you though."

Peter nods, "No prob." He puts in earbuds since he knows the conversation has ended.

_I need to not pick up my phone _

_I'll go straight to airplane mode_

_Find something to do alone_

_I can be a little bit cold_

_But my third eye is going blind_

_I'm unaligned with my body and I_

_It's playing tricks, I say I'm fine_

_But really, it's hurting me deep inside..._

* * *

Now Peter's sitting at a table in Delmars. The sandwich shop is actually busy this time of day, so Peter can't strike up a conversation.

So, because of this, Peter is using the time to talk to the person who gave him the information of the drug cartel.

Peter called them Comp. A non-binary, Latino hacker that he had met during his time as a street fighter.

He had given them, along with all of the friends he had managed to make while fighting, access to an app that Peter had created. It's secret, and he had to put it on the users phone manually, and then hide it so people couldn't see it.

_**[Hidden Direct Message: OG Spider, Comp]**_

_**OG Spider: **__You're sure that it takes place by the bay_

_**Comp: **__u starting to doubt me or something? Im offended. _

_**OG Spider: **__Comp. I'm just double checking_

_**Comp:**_ _i know i know. _

_**Comp:**_ _to refresh your failing memory it's taking place tonight sometime between 2200 and 2330 on that warehouse that everyone likes to graffiti on along the lower new york bay on the brooklyn side._

_**OG Spider:**_ _Thanks Comp._

_**OG Spider: **__Do you know how many people there should be?_

_**Comp:**_ _not a lot i think?_

_**Comp:**_ _oop gotta go_

_**OG Spider: **__Thanks again._

_**Comp:**_ _No problem king of queens _

"Peter! Your sandwiches are ready!" Delmar yelled.

The owner of the six sandwiches leapt up, and walked cheerfully over to the counter. "Thanks, Mr. Delmar!" Peter smiled. He stroked Murph's back, and walked out of the shop.

He glanced back down at his phone to select a playlist when his sense poked at him. He looked up, and barely dodged out of the way of another person. "Woah, watch where you're going- kid?"

Peter glanced up, "Uh, sorry, Sir- Happy?"

"Kid," Happy breathes out. Almost in disbelief. "Um-"

Peter looked up at him, a flurry of emotions in his chest. He hadn't seen the older man in _months_. He'd stopped picking Peter up, and the younger had had to find his own way to the tower. Happy brought up bittersweet emotions in Peter, and come _on_. It was supposed to be a Better Day.

Peter was saved from holding what probably would have been a very awkward conversation with Happy when his phone rang. "Uh- I have to- I have to take this-"

Happy nodded, he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. The head of security was shifting from foot to foot.

Peter looked at his cracked screen. Miles. "Hey, Miles, what's up?"

"_Hey Pete, I was just wondering if you understood _any _of this Algebra 2 homework? My mom's making me do my homework before we start family night, and I can't understand my own notes, man."_

Peter chuckled, "You take notes?"

"_Yeah I take notes! I'm in the same class as M.J and if I don't take notes she draws pictures of me not focusing and tells my mom. And you know- you know how she can be."_

Peter nodded, "Uno momento, por favor." He turned back to Happy, "I uh- gotta go. So…"

Happy nodded, although he looked conflicted, "Yup. Yeah, just… text me if you need anything, okay?"

Peter nodded, smiling shakily, and walked off, fighting to control his breathing. "Yeah, so what do you need help with?"

"_Hm? Oh, I don't need any help, but I did get that spider feeling… thing," _Miles chuckled.

"What?" Peter laughed along with his friend. "We get those?"

"_Nah, man. My mom walked by, and she said that you were in an awkward looking situation. She was in a rush to catch the next train though, so she couldn't stop to help. She says hi by the way."_

"Your mother is an absolute _angel_, Miles."

"_She has the power to kill a man."_

"But she hasn't."

"_That we know of."_

Peter barked out a laugh, and turned down a maze of alleyways that led to one of the safehouses he was going to change in, "She would probably do it for the right reason anyways."

"_Probably. Hey, I gotta go. Have to actually do that homework now."_

"Same here. Have fun tonight. And tell your mom I said thanks," Peter chuckled, pushing himself through one of the loose boards that was supposed to keep people out.

"_Alright, Man. Stay safe."_

"Always," Peter replied, then pressed the end call button. He changed quickly, and hid his backpack in the highest corner where the first aid kit and emergency items were hidden too.

"Alright," Peter mumbled to himself while stretching, "Let's go."

He swung off.

* * *

Five muggings, a car chase, and an attempted assault later, it's 9:45 pm and Peter is across the road from the warehouse Comp told him about. It's run down, and so far it's quiet. He's seen a few people so far, all carrying guns, and proceeded to knock them out, and web them up in a corner. He even got there early just in case something happened!

So far so good.

Or at least that's what he thought. Right up until his sense blared, and he dodged a punch that would have knocked him out. He turned around sharply, and flipped away from a kick. He got a look at who was attacking him, and almost got punched again.

"Woah!" Peter whisper-shouted, "You're that dude in Hell's Kitchen! Dare… Daredevil!"

The other vigilante didn't answer, choosing instead to continue attacking the spider themed vigilante. "Uh, not the enemy here! I know I get some bad press, but I didn't think I was _that_ hated!" Peter made sure to keep his voice quiet.

Daredevil stopped short. "What?" He growled, and _woah_ his voice was really deep. Did he do that all night?

"Dude," Peter continued as he stayed in a defensive crouch, "I'm Spider-Man. Y'know the first publicly known spider themed vigilante?"

There was a pause, and Peter readied himself to dodge again before Daredevil spoke up, "How _old_ are you?"

Peter sputtered and crossed his arms while turning away, "Wh-What- how old do you _think_ I am?"

"You're just… you're just a _kid_," Daredevil choked out in disbelief, his tone losing the growl.

"Whaaat~" Peter sang out in a horrible, high falsetto voice, "What makes you think that? If anyone's the kid here it's you, Mr. I-Purposely-Make-My-Voice-Sound-Like-Batman."

Daredevil opened his mouth then closed it once again, thinking better than to say what he was going to say. He walked past Peter, "Go home, Kid."

Peter span around to look at him, "Wh- No way! Not happening, dude. I got the information of this thing from someone, and they'd _flip_ if they didn't get to know what happened."

The other vigilante turned his head just enough so Peter knew he was talking to him again, "Someone?"

"Yes, _someone_," Peter repeated, making his voice change to sound like Daredevil's, then changed his voice back to normal. "Look, my day went from better to adequate. Let me use this to blow off some steam," He paused, "Please."

Daredevil didn't answer for just long enough that Peter started to think he'd have to just go behind the other vigilante's back. "Fine," The other ground out between his teeth, "But you stay with me. And we follow a _plan._"

Peter nodded, following a plan was something he could do. He did it all the time with Gwen and Miles, even if the plan A was rarely followed through the end. "Yup, I can do that."

"And no _killing_," Daredevil added quickly. His voice almost sounded exasperated. As if he'd repeated this statement so many times that he was expecting Peter to say, '_But killing solves the problem quicker!'_

"Um… okay? Do you only read the Daily Bugle or something? Because I don't kill," Peter chuckled awkwardly as he crawled over to his previous vantage point.

Peter swore he saw Daredevil's shoulders slump in relief, but he brushed it off as his imagination. "Just making sure," He murmured.

Peter spared a glance at the time. _2200._ "So what's the plan?" Peter asked, "Cause the person that told me about this said it's happening around now."

The older vigilante turned his head slightly, "Who told you about this?"

"Hey, man, a magician never reveals their secrets."

"You aren't a magician."

Peter turned to the other man and pointed an accusing finger at him, "_You_ don't know that. I could be some… performer that goes to Time Square to get some money from tourists."

Daredevil tilted his head, "Are you?"

Peter faltered, turning back to the warehouse, "No, I'm not, but that's not the point. Now what's the plan?"

Peter saw Daredevil's mouth twitch up into a smile before returning back to its previous state of a straight line, "There are twenty people in there right now. The shipment hasn't come in yet, so if we take out those guys before it comes, we can take care of the people guarding the shipment after."

Peter bobbed his head, "Cool. You take ten, I take ten?"

Daredevil nodded in confirmation, "First we take out the guards. We'll go silently until our cover is blown."

Peter sighed and turned his attention over to the other vigilante, "I like how you _admit _that our cover is going to be blown."

This time Daredevil smirked while turning to face Peter, "Well, I don't really feel like lying to myself tonight." He turned away, "Ready, Spider-Man?"

The spider themed vigilante squared his shoulders, an air of seriousness falling around him. "Ready," Peter confirmed.

They silently made their way to the warehouse, creeping along the shadows. Peter didn't exactly know how well that worked out for either of them considering they were both wearing bright red costumes, but they made there way to the two guards without a hitch.

Somehow.

Peter climbed along the wall behind one of the guys, and pulled him up by his webs. He stuck him onto the wall, and watched as Daredevil dragged the other, now unconscious, guard into the shadows. Looking back to his own guard he was in charge of, and thought maybe he should knock him out too.

"Sorry, Dude," Peter whispered as he pinched the webbed up man's nerve, this knocking him out, "Next time do something not so illegal, and maybe this won't happen again."

'_Peter,'_ KAREN spoke up for the first time since he'd gotten there, '_There are twenty two heat signatures from inside the building. Not twenty.'_

"Got it," He responded quietly. "Thanks, KAREN."

'_Always here to correct you.' _

Peter looked down, to see the other vigilante waving for him to join him back on the ground. He climbed down, and crouched on the other side of the double sided doors. "Get back up on the roof," Daredevil whispers, "Wait for me up there, I saw a skylight."

Peter nods, and begins climbing back up the wall. He guesses that Daredevil didn't know about his advanced senses, because the older vigilante had made the younger climb back down instead of just whispering it while he was on the wall.

He only has to wait by himself, peeking through the skylight, for several seconds before Daredevil joins his side. "You were wrong," Peter whispered.

"What?"

"There are twenty-two people in there. You said there was only twenty."

"You counted?" Daredevil asked incredulously.

"Yup," Peter answered popping the p. "Not to much of a difference I though. Just add one person more to each of us, right?"

Daredevil nodded, "Eleven each."

"Alright then," Peter grinned slightly. The nervous feeling that he had been feeling before Daredevil had shown himself was fading only to be replaced by the usual anticipation. Peter shook out the lingering nerves before turning to Daredevil, "Ready?"

"Remember- no killing."

"Dude," Peter scoffed quietly, "I already agreed to that. Killing isn't something I do."

"Right," Daredevil grumbled, "Let's go."

* * *

Peter, honest to whatever Divine Being was out there looking out for them, did not plan to get shot that night. Well, he never exactly planned on getting shot, but Peter was far away from any safe houses at the moment to get to without the help of another web-slinging vigilante, and he hadn't really told any of his friends that he might stop by in case of emergency.

Of course, they were still always prepared for someone to make an unplanned, bloody entrance, but Peter felt as if that would ruin their planned out evenings. So he had planned to be as safe as possible tonight. He would go in silently and more with stealth.

Then of course the unplanned appearance of Hell's Kitchen very own Daredevil had happened, so Peter had changed his plan to work with someone watching his back. He hadn't remembered that not every vigilante had a sixth sense that warned them of danger, so he barely had enough time to push his ally out of the way of a speeding bullet.

In hindsight, Peter totally could've just webbed him out of the way, but where was the fun in that?

Peter stumbles a little, trying to swallow the pain long enough for him to take out the shooter, but before he could he felt a burning type of pain spread out from the bullet wound that wasn't exactly normal. He dropped to his knees, clutching at the wound with a gasp. Bullet wounds didn't hurt like this- not for him. Peter has to stifle a groan as he fell onto his side. His vision blurred, and Peter could make out Daredevil knock the last man unconscious before turning back to him just as the world faded into darkness.

* * *

"Murdock, I put up with a lot of your shit- ninjas, corrupt politicians, _literal dumpster fires_ but this? This is a new low," A harsh female voice hissed.

Peter made himself keep his breathing even. He had no idea where he was, no idea how he got there, and a bullet wound to take care of. (Even if the bullet wound didn't hurt as much as it once did, the fact that it had hurt more than normal was something he had to check out.) He was lying on a comfortable couch, and the air smells slightly like a hospital. Like how May smelled when she just got back from work.

"Claire I swear I didn't know he was this young," Daredevil's voice answered the woman. Murdock… Peter has heard that name before. MJ has written a report after the whole Hell's Kitchen thing with Fisk. She had also written a report after he defended Frank Castle. Last Peter knew though, the guy was blind. Then again- Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider so nothing was completely off the table.

"Oh? So how old did you think he was?" The woman, Claire, demanded. She gave off the same vibe as Miles' mom, Aunt May, MJ, and Gwen. "Because I _know_ that your- your _thing-_"

"My _thing_?" Murdock scoffed. Peter knew there was no heat behind it because it was the same incredulous tone that he, Miles, and Gwen adopted when May or MJ said something like what Claire had about _their _powers.

"Yes, your thing," Claire hissed, "I'm a _nurse_, Murdock. He has to be younger than eighteen. He is a _minor_. And you knew that? Didn't you?"

If the guilt filled silence wasn't answer enough (and the fact that the older man had said so on the rooftop beforehand) wasn't proof enough, the frustrated groan that came from Claire was. Figuring that Peter owed Daredevil for treating the gunshot wound, he made a soft whine to make it look like he was just waking up.

"He's waking up," Claire whispered.

"He's be- yes. Yeah- Spider-Man? Are you feeling okay?"

Peter cracked his eyes open, happily surprised to find that the lights were low enough to not hurt his eyes, but still bright enough so that Peter could see his surroundings. "I've been better," He answered, turning his head to where the two people were standing.

The woman, Claire, was dressed in loose, grey sweatpants and a tank top with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. It was obvious that when Daredevil brought Peter in that she was either sleep or in the midst of relaxation. Daredevil had his mask pulled down so it hung off his suit like a hoodie, revealing that he was in fact Matt Murdock- the lawyer MJ was thinking of getting an internship under before realizing journalism was more her thing.

Peter heard the air conditioner kick on, and froze when he felt the air hit his face. It shouldn't have felt like that. He reached up to touch his cheek, and narrowed his eyes at the two adults in the room, "My mask is off."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Of course your mask is off- you passed out from a gunshot wound. We had to check if you bumped your head."

At Peter's wary silence, Daredevil spoke up, "She did that to me too, Kid."

"Yeah, let's get back to that no so little fact," Claire added in before Peter could say anything, "How old are you?"

Peter frowned. He understood why they wanted to know his age, but he also didn't want to admit how young he was. He was fifteen, the youngest of his friends but whatever, but he also knew what he was doing. He wasn't some innocent, naive kid who thought the world was all sunshine and rainbows.

"Spider-Man," Daredevil- no it was Matt spoke up, "We just want to help you."

Peter turned back at the ceiling with stony eyes. If he told the two his age they would know that information along with his face. The only thing they wouldn't know was his name, and that could easily be found out.

"Kid, look at me," Claire ordered in a voice so final that Peter couldn't _not _look. "I know you got this whole hero thing running through your head but-"

"Vigilante," Peter interrupted, sitting up with a slight cringe at the pain. "I'm a vigilante. Not a hero."

Claire narrowed her eyes, "What's the difference?"

Peter crosses his legs, and studied the bandages around the gunshot wound, "Vigilantes, as many people as they help, are illegal. If a hero did what I do, they wouldn't be arrested for it. They wouldn't be shot by the police for trying to help."

So Peter was a little salty over the fact, but it wasn't as bad as Miles and Gwen having to deal with it. Both of their dads were police officers. Both of them with less than positive views on vigilantes.

Murdock nodded at Peter's words, while Claire just shook her head as if she were clearing her thoughts, "Back on track. How old are you? We just want to help you."

Peter sighed, there wasn't an easy way out of this, and Peter didn't need the Devil of Hell's Kitchen on his ass for the rest of his life. "Fifteen," He whispered, but in the silence of the apartment Peter might as well have been talking normally.

There was a curse in Spanish from Claire that would have had Miles' mother washing anyone's mouth out with soap, and a groan from Murdock. "Fifteen?" The lawyer groaned, "I thought you were at least… nineteen."

"Nope," Peter chuckled awkwardly, "I'm, uh, I'm fifteen."

Claire mumbled something about '_Stupid, self sacrificial boys stumbling their way into her life'_ before turning to look at Murdock, who looking in Peter's direction contemplatively. "If you don't teach him how to fight and defend himself correctly, Murdock, I don't care how skilled you are I will grab you by those stupid little horns and-"

"Okay, okay," Murdock griminced, as if he'd been threatened by Claire with this exact threat multiple times before. "I was going to suggest that anyways. What do you think, Kid?"

Peter stares at the two, scrutinizing the two to try to find out if they were lying. But then Peter looked around what he figured out to be Claire's apartment. Family pictures were spread around the walls and multiple surfaces. A plate with a half eaten meal was on the table, letting Peter know that Claire was in the middle of eating her dinner before he and Daredevil came in.

He then looked into their eyes. Claire's were hardened yet filled with warmth. The look just like the one when Peter looked into May's or Miles' mom's. Murdock's were steady and firm. Peter remembered the look from Happy. Full of concern but hardened over the years.

Peter knew he could trust them.

"It's Peter," He whispered, shifting so his stance was more relaxed, "My name's Peter. Not, uh, not kid."

"Peter," Claire grinned, and passed him a cup of water that he hadn't noticed. "So what do you say?"

Peter took a sip, and traced the rim of the cup before he looked up, "One condition." Murdock straightened his posture, and Peter continued, "You- You probably know this already, but I'm not the only Spider vigilante in New York."

"Right," Claire nodded, "There's also Spider-Woman and Arachnid. Are you saying…"

"They're…" Peter tapped the glass repeatedly- a nervous tick that he had always had, "They're my age too. I'm the youngest though."

Murdock and Claire sighed, before Murdock turned back to Peter's general direction, "I'll train them too. I'll help train all of you. You secret identities will be safe with me if they choose to reveal themselves as well."

Peter smiles, "Then we have a deal."

* * *

_**AN: Please don't ask me where this falls on the Daredevil timeline because it just doesn't. This is an AU. Please let it be an AU.**_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow and all that fun stuff! Until next time!**_


	3. The Secretary and the Lawyer

**-Peter's P.O.V-**

"_Poi le piccole cacate hanno rotto le finestre alla mia macchina!"_ The woman huffed in a mix of frustration and annoyance. She was in her thirties, wearing casual clothing, and very annoyed. She also didn't know English very well, which is where Peter came into play. An angry Italian Woman wasn't fun to mess with (no angry woman was fun to mess with really), but Peter could relax slightly at the fact that the anger wasn't aimed towards him.

"She says: _Then the little shits broke the windows to my car,_" Peter translated, earning a look from Foggy. Peter smiled kindly at the woman, and refilled her water glass. Apparently the woman, her name was Sara, had told a group of kids off for harassing some old man. She had gone to sleep, only to wake up to a few of the kids busting the windows of her car in with a crowbar.

Matt gave one of the gentle smiles that he gave to all of the people that came looking for his help, "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll have some of our friends at the station on the lookout for that group of kids. I think they've terrorized other people as well."

Peter translated Matt's words for Sara, making sure to put as much conviction as possible. In return, Sara walked over to where Peter was sitting and pulled him into a hug. "_Grazie. Grazie mille a tutti,"_ She whispered into Peter's ear.

"She, uh, she says: _Thank you. Thank you all so much,_" Peter explains, returning the hug awkwardly. He wasn't so good with sudden touch from strangers, but he'd gotten better from being Spider-Man. It took him less time to recover and return the hugs, and he considered it a win.

"You're welcome, Ms. Sara. Don't worry, we'll have this wrapped up in no time," Foggy responded. He went to shake her hand, but got pulled into a hug as well. The same thing happened with Matt, and then Sara thanked them one more time in heavily accented English.

"Thank you all, again, very much," Sara said. "_Devo andare, ma chiamerai una volta che trovi qualcosa?"_

"She has to go," Peter told Matt and Foggy, "But she's asking if you'll call once you find something?"

"Of course. We'll let her know when we find something out. Tell her to be safe, and to keep an eye out," Matt replied. Peter knew that a certain Devil of Hell's Kitchen would keep an eye on her to make sure Sara was safe. He'd have to let Gwen and Miles know to keep out for any suspicious gang activity.

"_Ti faranno sapere, signora. Chiedono di tenere d'occhio e di stare al sicuro,_" Peter translates for Sara.

"Of course," She answered with a smile, "Thank you boys so much." With that she hurried out of the office, phone already up to her ear as she talked to someone about being a little late to their next tutoring session.

"She seems nice," Karen says from behind the desk. Miraculously, Sara had been the only client that had come in that day, leaving a calm atmosphere around the office.

Peter had signed on to be an intern for the Law Firm solely for the extra credit it would give him at school. He already got credit from the Stark Industry internship, but Peter was never one to turn down a chance for extra credit. Especially with how much he forgot homework because of Spider-Man.

There was also the minor fact that he was working close with the vigilante that was training him, Miles, and Gwen. He had invited MJ to come along, but she had politely denied in saying that she was already a black belt in Kendo Karate and was taking kickboxing classes with her brothers.

When Peter had first arrived at the Law Firm, he had been surprised to see the lady from the train there. She had introduced herself as Karen, and Peter had smiled awkwardly. He was an awkward person normally, but he wanted to make sure that Karen knew that he posed no threat to her. Foggy had been a little surprised at first to see a fifteen-almost-sixteen-year-old walk in only to have Matt introduce him as the new intern. It only took a few hours, and fixing the coffee machine, for Foggy to completely warm up to Peter. So Peter came to the Firm every Saturday to get his points. Even days like this- also known as the days of his precious summer vacation.

As far as Peter knew, Matt hadn't told Karen and Foggy about Peter being a vigilante. He knew that the two knew about Matt's less than legal job, but Peter wasn't sure if he wanted this many people knowing about _his_ less than legal nightly activities that involved kicking bad-guys' ass.

"She was nice. I just don't think she knew what she was getting herself into when she went protecting that old man," Foggy shrugged. "We'll figure it out, though."

"I'll see if I can track any information down tonight," Matt added, twirling his glasses in his hands.

Peter pulled a pen out from his pocket and wrote down the word '_Sara'_ on his wrist. A reminder to tell the other spiders to keep a lookout, and to get some security footage from some of his other friends. "I hope she gets to the tutoring session on time," Peter mumbled as he pocketed his pen, "I'd hate for her life to get anymore off schedule."

"Tutoring session?" Karen asked.

Peter hummed in acknowledgement, "The… The phone call that she was taking as she was leaving. I think she tutors kids." Sometimes he forgot that not everyone knew the language he grew up listening to.

"Huh," Foggy said, "Seems cool. I couldn't do it, but it seems cool."

Peter shrugged, and looked down at his phone when it buzzed in his hand.

_**[Group Chat: Em-Jay, Peter Parkour, Gwanda, MILEs]**_

_**Em-Jay:**_ _Peter, where are you?_

_**Peter Parkour:**_ _My internship at the firm?_

_**Peter Parkour:**_ _Why what happened?_

_**Gwanda:**_ _MJ wants us to help her plan out next years decathlon practices_

_**MILEs:**_ _i mean im down_

_**MILEs:**_ _wait can we help with that _

_**Em-Jay:**_ _I'm team captain, and I say yes. _

_**Em-Jay:**_ _So are you losers coming, or not? We're meeting at my house._

_**Em-Jay:**_ _Even if any of you say no, you all still owe me favors, and I am cashing them in now._

_**Peter Parkour:**_ _Lmao I'm on my way don't worry_

_**MILEs:**_ _leaving the house now_

Peter pocketed his phone, and looked at the group of adults who were looking over the case file. "Sorry guys, I have to go. See you next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday," Matt nodded, "Everything okay?"

Peter picked up his backpack and quickly double checked that everything was in there before answering the man, "Yeah, everything's fine. MJ's cashing in a favor is all. I gotta help her plan some stuff out for Decathlon next year."

Foggy cocked his head, "Is that allowed?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not, but Mr. Harrison shouldn't find out anyways."

Karen laughed, and shook her head slightly, "Alright, Pete. Don't want to keep your friend waiting."

Peter waved goodbye as he slung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the building.

* * *

"So if we put the historical figures before scientific figures, we can plug in renaissance right… there," Gwen explained, moving the sticky note that read _Renaissance _in MJ's messy scrawl in between the two that read _Historical Figures_ and _Scientific Figures_.

MJ nodded and glared at the board with multiple colored sticky notes on it as if it was the cause of all her problems. "That makes sense," she mumbled. She rubbed her temples, "I don't remember it being this hard last year."

Miles stuffed a handful of gummy bears into his mouth, "I think it's cause Liz had most of it planned out already, and I heard that took her awhile to do anyways."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Gwen chastised, then turned her attention on to Peter, "You alright, Peter? You've been kinda quiet."

Peter nodded, and proceeded to move to stand next to MJ, "I think it would be a good idea if you put the dates after and before so the could meld together. Date then event which melds into another date and event. We'd have to break the categories up a little more, but it would be easier to organize everything, and easier for everyone to remember."

MJ groaned, "The fact that I didn't think of that proves we need a break." She got a light blanket from her bed, and covered up the board. Peter saw some of the sticky notes flutter to the floor, and hoped that MJ didn't intend for the sticky notes to stay up.

Peter sat down on the ground by Miles' feet, and grabbed a handful of gummy worms. It was a Good Day. Nothing was really wrong, and Peter wasn't upset for a random reason. It was nice.

"What's on your wrist?" Miles asked, making a loose gesture with his chin to the slightly smeared word.

"Oh, right!" Peter exclaimed. He made sure no one was around to hear, and pulled his sleeve up slightly to reveal the smudged writing. "So at the firm this lady came in. I wrote her name on my wrist so I could remember to tell you guys."

"What's so special about her?" Gwen asked. A smirk adorned her face all of a sudden, "Does Peter have a _crush_?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, and let out an awkward chuckle, "Considering she's about twice my age- I'm gonna have to say no." Plus the fact that Peter wasn't really looking to date anyone after the whole… Harry _thing_. It still hurt to think about, and if it hadn't been a Good Day then Peter probably would've shut down.

"So who is it?" MJ asked.

"She's one of Matt and Foggy's clients, but I wanted to tell you guys to keep an eye out for new gang activity. Daredevil might be watching her apartment just to make sure she's safe. Maybe. I should check in on that," Peter mumbled the last part and pulled out his phone.

He had tweaked his phone, along with all of his friend's (from his fighting days and otherwise), May's, Matt's, Foggy's, Claire's, and Karen's to make it have two passcodes. One would be entered to make the phone open to it's normal settings, and the other would make the phone open up to a secret messaging app that Peter created. Peter used it to talk to people about his less than legal activities. It had to be manually inputted into the owner's phone, and it was a serious pain to hack into. Any notifications would come up as an email notification that looked like spam mail.

Peter put in the passcode to the secret chat app he made, and started to text Daredevil.

_**[Hidden Direct Message: The Literal Devil, OG Spider]**_

_**OG Spider:**_ _Daredevil I have some questions_

"Why does she need protection? Who wants to hurt her?" Miles asked, his eyebrows pushed together in concern.

"She told off this group of kids that was harassing this old dude. Then they wrecked her car," Peter explained with a sour look. "Which means they know the area in which she lives, and they know what car she drives. She isn't safe."

A ping came from Peter's phone, and he pulled it out to answer.

_**[Hidden Direct Message: The Literal Devil, OG Spider]**_

_**The Literal Devil:**_ _What's up, Kid?_

_**OG Spider:**_ _Are you going to be watching Sara tonight or are you going to be out looking for the group that wrecked her car?_

_**The Literal Devil:**_ _I was going to be watching her place. Why?_

_**OG Spider:**_ _The others and I were wondering what we should do tonight. I told them about Sara._

_**The Literal Devil:**_ _Go ahead and look for the group. Stay in Hell's Kitchen though I don't think they'll stray to far from their territory._

_**OG Spider:**_ _Got it._

"Okay, so Daredevil is gonna be watching Sara's place tonight. He said we should look for the group, but to also stay in Hell's Kitchen," Peter told the group. "He doesn't think that they'll travel far from the scene of the crime since they're gang members."

"What gang?" Gwen asked.

"Dunno," Peter shrugged, "She described what color they were wearing, and brought in copies of the police sketch, but it didn't sound like any of the gangs we've seen."

"Think it's international?" Miles asked.

MJ arched and eyebrow, "What? Like the Russian cartel that Daredevil dealt with?"

Miles shrugged, "Just making suggestions. I mean, they could also just be new."

"Either way," Peter interrupted, "We're gonna have to watch out for them. Sara's safety is still our number one priority tonight."

Gwen and Miles nodded while MJ leaned back against her bed. "So are you guys splitting up? Are you going to be hooking Daredevil to your com system?"

Peter shrugged, "He already has one in case of emergencies. I can just hook him up to our private channel."

MJ nodded, "Alright. Tonight's less than legal vigilante plans all good? Yes? Alright then, back to Decathlon planning…"

* * *

"Alright everyone check in," Peter said into his com as he swung from building to building. It was just after dusk, and Peter had changed into his suit after a kiss goodbye to his Aunt as she went to her night shift at the hospital.

"_Spider-Woman checking in. I'm crossing through the theater district."_

"_Arachnid checking in. Just passed by China Town."_

"_Daredevil checking in. Currently at my base location for the night."_

"Spider-Man checking in," Peter shot another web, and waved to a little girl below him, "Passing over Midtown now."

"_Hey, Spider-Woman?" _Arachnid called. When he got a hum in response he continued, "_Can you stop by a 7-Eleven and get me some corn nuts and a slushie?"_

There was silence on Spider-Woman's end before she sighed, "_Plain or bbq?"_

"_BBQ!" _Arachnid cackled out.

Peter laughed. Heathers was a classic that they all watched at least once a month. "Hey," he interrupted, voice still having the lasting ring of laughter, "If anyone in our group is getting the slushie it's me."

The other two spider themed vigilantes burst out laughing. "_Ooooh, that's dark," _Spider-Woman chuckled. "_I'm with Daredevil now."_

Peter shot out another web, "That's exactly why I said it. And I'm about a block away. I see you guys now." He landed on the building with a head nod towards Daredevil, "Long time no see."

Daredevil nodded, a small smile pulling at his mouth for a second at Peter's choice of words before disappearing. "Arachnid, what's your location?" Daredevil asked into his com.

"_Sorry about that," _Arachnid answered after a few seconds, "_There was a mugging. I'm a couple blocks away now."_

Peter looked around, nodding to himself a little bit when he saw a figure swinging in his direction. He pointed the figure out to Spider-Woman. "We see you," She said into her com.

Arachnid landed, "Hey, Spider-Woman. You bring the corn nuts?"

Spider-Woman giggles a bit, "Maybe next time." She turned her attention to face Daredevil. He may not have been a vigilante for as long as Peter had been, but he had been training for this lifestyle longer than any of them had. Peter didn't know Daredevil's origin story. He didn't know why the other had decided to become a vigilante. That information was personal, and even though Peter had been spending time with Daredevil he knew that asking for someone's story wasn't the way to go around this.

Daredevil knew what he was doing. He had become a mentor- a teacher to all three of them. They met up with throughout the week. Never a steady schedule, but always frequent enough that the four grew comfortable around each other. Even MJ had walked in on their trainings a few times.

This was the first time that they had all worked together on an actual job, and Peter felt excitement burn throughout his body.

"Spread out," Daredevil ordered, "Keep an eye out. I'll call you if anything happens here. Check in every hour."

"You got it," Arachnid responded with a salute before taking off.

Spider-Woman began to walk to the edge of the building, "Be safe." Then she webbed off in a different direction.

Peter turned to Daredevil, "See you soon." He ran past Daredevil and webbed away.

* * *

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Peter asked the dude who was trying to break into another person's car. He jumped from the light Post he was balancing on, and landed behind the man. "Do you have a bone to pick?"

"Spider-Man? The hell you doing in Hell's Kitchen?" The thief asked, turning around and landing into a defensive position.

"Oh, Y'know taking a vacation. Seeing the sights. Hey, you don't happen to know anything about a new gang around here, have you?"

Instead of answering the man swung his crowbar at Peter. "Woah!" Peter cried out as he ducked out of the way, "Better watch where you're swinging that thing! Might hurt somebody."

The man growled and sloppily attempted to hit Peter yet again, "Would you just _shut up_?"

Peter twisted, and webbed the hand waving the crowbar around to the light post Peter had just been perched on. The man tugged with vigor, curses pouring out of his mouth, "_Shit_. Why the fuck are you even here, Spider-Man? The Kitchen don't need another red dressed hero."

Peter tensed, but kept his voice light, "It's _vigilante_. Not hero. And I'm just visiting, don't worry. If you tell me what I want to hear though, I'll be out of Hell's Kitchen sooner than if you didn't."

The man glared, and answered through gritted teeth, "I ain't heard of any new gangs, man. Now let me _go_."

Peter started to back away, "Dude! You were still trying to break into someone's car, and I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Peter waved once at the man, said a short good-bye, and webbed away. "Hey, KAREN?"

'_Yes, Peter?'_

"Can you let the cops know about the car thief, and his location?" Peter requested, perching on a random building to get a better view.

'_Already done.'_

"You're amazing, KAREN."

'_I know.'_

Peter chuckled, and swept his eyes over the streets. Hell's Kitchen was by far the smallest area that Peter had ever patrolled. He wondered why criminals even bothered still coming to the kitchen to do their illegal thing with Daredevil micromanaging it. He saw a man look at him with a shocked expression, and quickly look away. Peter's senses flared a bit, but Peter had had them long enough to recognize the difference between it going off because of danger, and it going off because someone had the potential to be dangerous. That someone had power, but wasn't going to use it anytime soon to hurt someone.

That was what had triggered Peter's spider sense. Peter tilted his head at the man, and followed him until he turned around the block and out of sight. There was no use in following him. He wasn't dangerous. Wasn't a problem. He was probably a mutant who chose to just learn how to control his mutations instead of using them to fight.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when Daredevil's voice came over the com, "_Check in."_

For the fourth time that night since parting ways with everyone for the night, Peter began his check in, "Spider-Man, checking in. Stopped a couple petty crimes. Cops have been notified. No sign of any new gangs, though."

"_Spider-Woman is checking in. Stopped an attempted rape, and got a pet parrot out of a tree. No sightings of any gang activity though,"_ Gwen huffed. "_I really am about to go to a 7-Eleven to get some corn nuts. I'm getting hungry."_

"_Arachnid, checking in! Walked some girls home, and helped some kids find their parents. Haven't heard anything about new gangs,"_ Miles informed, "_But if you do actually stop by 7-Eleven please get me some food."_

There was an exasperated sigh from Daredevil, "_Can you three go the rest of the night without making a Heathers reference?"_

A laugh made its way out of Peter's throat as Miles let out a cough, "_You know what Heathers is?!"_

"_Yes. Of course I do. Now back to work everyone. If they don't show in an hour then you three can go home,"_ Daredevil ordered. Then, after a moment of silence, he added, "_And Peter, don't act like I wouldn't be getting that slushie."_

Miles let out an overly-dramatic, affronted gasp that had Peter, and by the sound of it Gwen too, bending over with laughter.

* * *

It's fifteen minutes later when things turn to shit. Peter's swinging through 37th street when a muffled scream and sharp words make him change direction. He crouched on the edge of a building above an alleyway, and grit his teeth at the sight below him. A figure was backing a teenage boy against the corner of the alley, wielding a decently sized knife to keep the teen from escaping.

"Just give me the information I want and I'll let you go," the figure demanded, voice rough and obviously put through a voice modulator.

"I don't _have _the information," The teen hissed, "And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to _you._"

"Then I know you got some money on you, Pretty Boy. So why don't you hand that over, and I'll let you go."

"Yeah, thing is I don't really want to."

Peter had to admit it, the kid was pretty brave. He wasn't even telling the truth, something Peter was working on detecting through his hearing, but the blond teen was a good enough liar that the criminal believed him. Peter had no idea what the criminal was actually looking for, but he couldn't let the other teen get hurt over not giving information.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, making both alleyway inhabitants look up at him, "I don't think demanding someone giving you money is very nice!"

The teen let out a disbelieving gasp accompanied with a large smile, "Holy shit- it's Spider-Man! I'm such a big fan, dude!"

Peter landed on the dumpster next to the pair, having to remind himself not to cringe at the smell. "Always nice to me a fan!" Peter turned his attention to the older man, his hand that held the gun shaking slightly even though it was still raised, "But I don't think you're a fan. That's not the reason it's not nice to meet you, I just think you're kind of an ass." Peter shot a web grenade at the shaking gun, and watched as the man hit the wall.

"Woah," The teen breathed, "That- that was awesome. Can I- Can I get a picture?" He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, but didn't seem to be shaken by the attempted robbery. "I'm Johnny by the way. Huge fan."

"Like Johnny Storm?" Peter asked, a grin making a way onto his face. Now that Peter was getting a better look at the other's face, he could definitely see that the teen he had just saved was Johnny Storm. Everyone Peter's age knew who Johnny Storm was, and if he didn't have an identity to protect Peter would have totally taken a picture with his mask off.

"Oh my fuck Spider-Man knows who I am," Johnny breathed out. Peter felt the other teen's body warm- presumably from excitement of meeting a vigilante he seemed to like. "So is that a yes to taking a picture? I mean it's cool if that's a no, _obviously_, but I've just seen other pictures of you and your fans on the internet, and I was just wondering."

Peter laughed at the other's rambling. It was cute, and reminded Peter of himself whenever he met a new person as Peter Parker instead of Spider-Man. "Dude," Peter scoffed, "Of course I'll take a picture with you."

"Holy- this is so awesome," Johnny pulled out his phone, and raised it to take a picture. Peter shuffled closer to him, and made fake pose as if he was shooting a web. He was so absorbed in taking a picture with Johnny _freaking STORM_ that he didn't notice the man coming behind him and stabbing him in the side just after Johnny took the picture.

Peter's mouth opened in some sort of a muted protest, and he stumbled a bit as the guy pulled the knife out. He turned when he heard a pained grunt followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Johnny was shaking his hand that he had used to knock the _asshole_ who had stabbed him. Peter looked down to find that the costume over the left part of his abdomen was a darker red than the rest of his costume. He pressed a hand over the front end of his stab wound. "Are you alright?" He asked Johnny.

Johnny gaped at him, "Am I okay? You just got stabbed! Are you okay?" He took a step closer to Peter, his hands reached out slightly even though it was obvious Johnny had no idea of what to do. "Should I call someone? Or take you to the hospital? What should I…"

Peter winced slightly as he took a particularly deep breath, "No don't- don't call anyone. And that's a solid no on the hospital." Peter closed his eyes tightly trying to map out the area and figure out the closest safehouse, and opened his eyes when he figured out that the closest place was the law firm.

"Okay," Peter breathed out. He had to be calm in order for Johnny to be as well. "Okay here's the plan. I have a safe house close by that I'm going to go to. You're going to call the police, and tell them what happened. Alright?"

Johnny nodded, eyes still looking over Peter's slightly slouched form with concern, "Okay. Okay, yeah, I can do that. What about you, though? Will you be…"

Peter shuffled past Johnny, dragged the criminal to the closest wall, and webbed him there. Making sure to take the time to double web both hands to the wall. Peter turned back to Johnny, "I'll be back in action by the day after tomorrow. Make sure you call the cops, and post something on your story tonight so I know you got home safe. Even if it's just a black screen."

"Right. I can do that," Johnny stood a little straighter.

"Thanks, Johnny," Peter pat the blond on his shoulder before webbing off into the direction of the law firm. "KAREN, can you give me the status of my injury then send it out to May, Daredevil, Arachnid, and Spider-Woman? Along with my location?"

'_It's been sent, Peter. You seem to have a stab wound on your left side. It has, miraculously, not injured any vital areas, nor does it seem to be infected, but you will need stitches on the entry part of the wound,'_ KAREN duitebly reported.

"Then I guess we got lucky tonight, huh, KAREN?" Peter grinned as he landed on the roof of Matt and Foggy's law firm. He walked over to the roof door, and sighed sighed in relief as it opened without any trouble.

'_I wouldn't say lucky is the correct term, Peter.'_

"Aw you're just being pessimistic is all," Peter forced a smile, "'It's only a stab wound. I've had worse."

KAREN made a less than satisfied sounding huff, but otherwise didn't answer. The smile fell off of Peter's face as he stumbled into the office, making a beeline to the kitchen and behind the microwave. "Come on, come on, come on…" Peter mumbled. He made a semi-victorious sound in the back of his throat when he found the first-aid kit. He took off his mask as he stumbled into a sitting position on the floor- he would need a reflective surface to get a good look at the entrance wound, and the lenses of his mask would do just fine.

Peter was just opening the first-aid kit when the sound of a glass shattering made him snap his head up at attention. He let out an annoyed groan, and hit his head against the mini fridge he was sitting against. Karen was standing in the doorframe of Foggy's office, a shattered mug at her feet, and a shocked look on her face.

"Shit," Peter mumbled. He should've known that those two were working late. When weren't they working late?

"Karen, what's-" Foggy came up from behind Karen. He looked up with closed eyes when he caught a glance at Peter, "No. There is no way that our intern, a fifteen year old _kid_, is Spider-Man."

"I'm actually sixteen now," Peter mumbled, looking away from the two adults.

"And you're bleeding! Shit you're bleeding. Do you need me to call someone? Like- like Claire? Do you even know who Claire is?" Foggy continued to speak even as he walked over to Peter, Karen close behind him.

"I know who Claire is," Peter answered as he returned to the task of getting specific materials out of the first-aid kit. "And no. You don't need to call her. I can do the stitches myself. It's just a stab wound. I've had worse."

"_What?_" Foggy asked sharply as he sat down on his left side and Karen did the same on his right. "Y'know what- I don't want to know. But you are not doing those stitches on your own."

"You know how to do stitches?" Peter asked as Foggy prepared the tools he needed. He hissed slightly as Karen put pressure on the wound.

"My best friend is _Daredevil_, Peter. And he has absolutely no self preservation skills. An attribute that you two somehow share!" Foggy ranted frantiqley.

"Foggy," Karen interrupted, "As much as I'd love to rant right now, you kinda need to do stitches. Unless you wanna call Claire."

"No, I'm calm. I'm perfectly calm. And Claire is working the night shift tonight, so we can't really call her," Foggy snapped a pair of latex gloves on, "I've got this."

"Do you normally give yourself pep talks before giving someone stitches?" Peter asked with a forced smirk. He could tell Foggy was nervous, and that was making _Peter _nervous because Foggy was about to be giving him stitches. Call him picky, but Peter didn't really want someone who was nervous giving him stitches.

"Yes, he does," A soft yet slightly worried voice said from the doorway. Peter, Karen, and Foggy turned their heads to see Matt, Miles, and Gwen at the entrance of the office. All three of their masks were off, revealing a set of worried looks. "Used to worry me too, but apparently a bunch of people do that," Matt continued as he walked over.

"Peter, oh my god," Gwen gasped, kneeling by Karen. She ducked her head a bit to head a look at the entrance and exit wounds. "How did you get _stabbed_?"

"Well you see, all it takes is one person putting some force behind a sharp object and-" Peter stopped the snarky remark when he saw the panicked look behind Gwen's eyes. He sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the cabinets behind him. "I… had a bi panic," He admitted.

"You… had a bi panic?" Miles repeated, "Can we have some more details please?" He looked at the stab wounds, and grabbed the materials Foggy had after quickly putting on a different set of gloves. "Front side wound doesn't need any stitches. It just needs to be bandaged up. Back side entrance wound does need stitches, though."

Gwen nodded, "Gonna have to sit up a bit, Pete." Peter straightened a bit with a grunt, and Gwen turned her attention to Foggy who had a gobsmacked expression on his face. "Hi, yeah, since you already have gloves on can you patch up the front side wound, thanks."

Karen moved to give them more room and make sure Matt was okay. Peter leaned some of his weight onto Gwen as he started explaining. He only needed to say one sentence for Gwen and Miles to understand. "I met Johnny Storm."

Miles and Gwen let out twin noises of understanding. "That makes sense," Miles mumbled as he started to stitch Peter up. Peter leaned into Gwen more, and sighed in relief as she ran her fingers through his hair. There was a time where Peter would have been a blushing mess being this close with Gwen, but he'd known her for so long that she was more of a sister.

"It really doesn't," Foggy mumbled, but continued patching up the front side wound.

Gwen smirked, "It must be a gen-z thing then. Peter being a bi mess isn't new though."

"Yeah, let's go back to your ages," Foggy butt in, pulling off his gloves. "How old are you?"

Gwen, Miles, and Peter all met each other's gazes in a form of silent conversation. "Sixteen," Miles answered for all of them, "Peter's the youngest of them, but he's been doing this for the longest time."

"Holy shit," Peter heard Karen whispered in shock.

"Matt?" Foggy turned to his best friend, "You haven't tried stopping them?"

"They're just as stubborn as I am about this," Matt answered with a shrug, "I'm helping them. With fighting, I mean. They won't stop, so I might as well help them, so they have less of a chance of getting hurt." Matt gestured to Peter, "It's going pretty well."

"I got _distracted_," Peter defended. "It was Johnny Storm! You expect me to not freak out even slightly over meeting him? You overestimate me."

Gwen chuckled a bit, and pulled out her phone, "May's asking when you'll be home. What should I say?"

Peter looked at Miles with the obvious question in his eyes, "I'm almost done. Give me about five more minutes, and then we'll wait for about ten minutes so we can swing back."

Peter nodded, "Tell her I'll be back in about an hour." He paused for a second, "And ask if he wants anything from 7-Eleven."

* * *

_**AN: I used Google translate for the Italian, so if I got something I'm so sorry.**_

_**If you're reading this than you're prize is that you now know that Johnny x Peter is he endgame for this fic! Good for you.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and all that fun stuff. Until next time!**_


End file.
